


Voyage

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Jackal nunca había pensado en viajar en un yate.
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Jackal Kuwahara





	Voyage

—¿Te irías si tuvieras uno de esos?

Akaya señala los yates que pueden ser vistos desde la bahía, mirándolo a él inmediatamente después.

Jackal nunca lo había pensado, pero ver los pequeños barcos le hace pensar que no le interesaría adentrarse mucho en el extenso mar en uno de ellos.

—Prefiero los aviones —responde Jackal y los ojos de Akaya se entrecierran y toman un tinte rojo.

—¿Te _irás_?

En otra ocasión, quizás, Jackal habría preguntado si Akaya lo está echando, pero el tono indignado del menor lo hacer reír y despeinarlo con una de sus manos, queriendo darle algo de certidumbre.

—No por ahora.

Akaya hace un puchero y asiente al tiempo que cualquier rastro de tensión desaparece de su postura, y Jackal se pregunta, por un corto momento, qué habría dicho Akaya si él le hubiese contestado con algo como "¿Viajarías conmigo en uno esos?".


End file.
